


Cartier

by ravenhowlett



Series: Love is Not For Children [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, cartier, cartier love bracelet, intense feelings, lots of fluff, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhowlett/pseuds/ravenhowlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes makes a statement. Natasha Romanoff responds well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartier

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say beforehand that I only have movie, wikipedia, and tumblr knowledge of these characters so if I wrote them wrong I'm terribly sorry. I tried my hardest to do them justice so please give me feedback on this!

After many long weeks of consideration he gives her a bracelet. He makes a ceremony out of it by lighting some candles and playing Oldies on her sound system. She tries to mock him until she sees the jewelry in the soft glow. It's a Love Bracelet, one that can only be put on and removed using the screwdriver it comes with. She searches his eyes for an explanation but he remains silent. This bracelet is more than just a fashion accessory or a token of his affection. This bracelet is commitment. It is trust and it is devotion and it is promise. It is a confirmation of his heart and she knows it. She knows his silence is just his nerves.

Soon she's also overwhelmed with nerves. Her mouth is dry and her eyes are wet and her knees are weak. Her urge to kill is now but an urge to kiss. And so she does. It is passionate and hungry and hard; their teeth click twice before their tongues dance. The heat of his mouth soon finds the soft skin of her neck, grazes her ear. He whispers, "We belong with each other."

There's a flood of joy in her heart because he did not claim ownership, only passion. She is not his possession nor is he hers. She has hope this time around. Perhaps things will be different. Perhaps they won't be so destructive.

When he pulls away from the hollow of her throat he glances at her eyes. He's met with the tears of trust and happiness. So he kisses her again.He kisses her all night, acknowledging every inch of her. He ingrains her body into his memory, hoping and pleading that they never forget each other again.

As the last candle is nothing more than a dying glow, he lays behind her and kisses her hair. There's perspiration on her forehead and love in her heart. They belong.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any questions or complaints. Advice on writing these characters is definitely welcome as well! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :3


End file.
